Nadie Mas
by Minako Kennedy
Summary: No te entiendo Chris, ¿Por qué su muerte te afecto en una forma sentimental?... si lo recordamos no es la primera ni la última vez en la que pierdes a un compañero o compañera, inclusive cuando tus preciados compañeros morían para salvarte, te afectaba de cierta manera, pero no tanto como ahora, la pregunta es ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Jill es totalmente diferente a los demás?


Song-fic

Hola gente de Fanfiction ¿Cómo estáis?, bueno como podrán ver traigo mi primer fic. Mi inspiración fue de Resident Evil 5, por el temita de que a Jill le lavan el cerebro y Chris hace hasta lo imposible por encontrarla. Antes que nada quisiera pedirles que no sean tan duros conmigo Please.

N/A: Esto paso antes de la misión en áfrica.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil y sus personajes pertenecen a Capcom, lo único mío es la historia.

.

**Nadie más**

Tus ojos derraman lágrimas amargas, ¡Guau! Eso es totalmente nuevo, ya que no te he visto llorar desde que eras un chiquillo .Hay varias botellas de licor en la mesa, totas completamente vacías. Te diré una cosa, por más que tomes 1000 litros de alcohol y pierdas totalmente la conciencia, nunca podrás hacer desaparecer todo el dolor que sientes.

**Una noche más, sin saber porque,**

**Me quede mirando, tu foto en la pared,**

**Y antes de dormir, yo te acaricié,**

**Siempre quise hablarte, pero nunca me animé.****Y aun que mis amigos se rían de mí,**

**Yo me siento triste, porque sé que te perdí.**

Tensas la mandíbula, mientras que tus manos forman puños llenos de rabia, ¿Te molesto lo que te dije? …Sabes dicen que la verdad siempre es dura y cruel, pero con ella nunca se discute, por más dolido que estés.

**Nadie más, podrá hacerme decir te quiero**

**Nadie más, compartirá lo que yo siento**

**Nadie más, será princesa de mi cuento**

**Como me falta tu amor.**

¿No me contestas?...Chris tienes que dejarla ir, no puedes seguir culpándote de lo que paso en la mansión de Spencer.

"_Claro que puedo, tal vez si yo…hubiera sido más fuerte y menos impulsivo, ella…no…no estaría muerta"_

No te entiendo Chris, ¿Por qué su muerte te afecto en una forma sentimental?... si lo recordamos no es la primera ni la última vez en la que pierdes a un compañero o compañera, inclusive cuando tus preciados compañeros morían para salvarte, te afectaba de cierta manera, pero no tanto como ahora, la pregunta es ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Jill es totalmente diferente a los demás? Y si tratas de negarlo diciendo Jill no era tan diferentes a los demás, entonces ¿Por qué te está afectando de esta manera? ¿Por qué?

**Otra noche más, en mi habitación,**

**Me quede mirando, la luna en un rincón,**

**Y antes de dormir, yo te acaricie,**

**Siempre quise hablarte, pero nunca me anime.**

**Y aunque mis amigos se rían de mí**

**Yo me siento triste, porque sé que te perdí**

¿Qué era lo que significaba Jill Valentine para ti?, ¿Era una compañera, una amiga o era más que eso, Chris?

"_Ella…era una…amiga"_

¿Estas completamente seguro?, Mira escúchame con mucho cuidado, ella era más que una amiga para ti, puedes engañar a todo el mundo, pero no puedes engañarte a ti mismo, siempre te empeñabas en protegerla, en cuidarla, en que siempre sonriera de una forma encantadora, si eso no significaba que te habías enamorado de ella, entonces no sé lo que en verdad significaba.

**Nadie más, podrá hacerme decir te quiero**

**Nadie más, compartirá lo que yo siento**

**Nadie más será princesa de mi cuento**

**Como me falta tu amor.**

Pero aunque ahora lo llegaras a reconocer…ya es un poco tarde ¿No lo crees?, decirle tus sentimientos a una tumba vacía, y llorar a una lápida con el nombre de Jill Valentine ,no significa lo mismo, la amabas pero era tarde…muy pero muy tarde, fuiste un completo cobarde por no poder decirle tus sentimientos a Jill, y pasara que pasara te aseguro que ella estaría contigo, y te digo porque…porque ella sentía lo mismo que tú, lástima que para que pudieras reconocer lo que sentías, ella ya no este contigo.

Sonríes arrogante por eso último, y las lágrimas vuelven a salir.

"_Te amo…pero ya es tarde…"_

**Nadie más, podrá hacerme decir te quiero**

**Nadie más, compartirá lo que yo siento**

**Nadie más, será princesa de mi cuento**

**Como me falta tu amor.**

**Una noche más,**

**Y otra noche más,**

**Tú no estás.**

.

.

.

¿Cómo les ha parecido? Si lo sé un corto, pero yo si me había imaginado esta canción para ellos dos.

Si les da la curiosidad de escuchar la canción mientras leen el fic, se llama Nadie más de Gastón Soffritti, bueno espero que si les haya gustado a pesar de ser muy corto.

Besos y abrazos.


End file.
